


Ruthless

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger-centric, Multi, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that one of the strongest characteristics of our dear Hermione is her ruthlessness...Thus this piece.
Series: Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724329
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Ruthless

**Ruthless** \- by MissyJAnne, 30/4/2020

**1.**  
Did you know I’m ruthless?  
That when I play - I play for keeps,  
And when I’m playing,  
I have a mapped out strategy  
Of being the very best,  
Of being the number one,  
Cause when I choose to dominate  
Victory’s part of the fun

**2.**  
Did you know I’m Ruthless?  
I’m loyal to those I love  
And when they’re suffering  
Justice must be done  
Cause I don’t like seeing them fail  
And I don’t like seeing them fall  
I’m behind the brutality,  
That has you learning to crawl

**3.**  
Didn’t think I was ruthless?  
Well how stupid of you  
You think I’m a above it all..  
That I never bend the rules?  
Oh I’ll get down and dirty  
If I believe in the cause  
Cause one of the days I’m telling you  
I’ll be writing all the laws

**4.**  
So to finish, here’s a little warning…  
If you fuck with me and mine,  
I’m not someone to be trifled with,  
Don’t count on me letting it slide  
Cause if you come for me, you’ll regret it  
If you challenge me, I’ll win  
I’m not afraid to smack your face  
And watch you run with a shit eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who have stumbled across my lyrics.  
> At the moment I am publishing a series to tide me over while I finish composing music to all of my work.  
> If you are curious as to what this may eventually sound like or what I've stylistically drawn inspiration from check out the song  
> Leather by Tori Amos...specifically the ending of the song.


End file.
